Super Nintendo Entertainment System
Aika kovaa kamaa, kuten kilpakumppaninsa Mega Drive. SNESsin lippulaivapelit ovat kuitenkin mielestäni hieman Segan alustaa parempia, koska Nintendo. Tämän emulaattoreita hinasin eniten kouluaikoinani, mikä näkyy läpivedetyissä JRPG:issä ja muussa huonoissa valinnoissa. * Ace wo Nerae!: Lisenssitennispeli tarinamoodilla, josta ei kyllä hirveästi saa selkoa, ellei ole perehtynyt lähdemateriaaliin. Itse matsit ovat hajottavaa Mode 7 -kikkailua, jotka antavat vaikutelman, että pelaajahahmo on aikamoisissa maisteissa. Toisaalta ihan loogista, koska kännissä oleminen on ainoa tapa, jolla voin kuvitella tenniksen pelaamisen olevan hauskaa oikeassa elämässä. * Actraiser: Mielenkiintoinen tasoloikkastraregiapelihybridi. Strategiakohdat ovat mainioita, toimintakohdat eivät niinkään, koska päähahmo on ihan jumalaton köntys. Raamatullinen teema ei myöskään kovasti kiihota. * Addams Family: Erinomainen seikkailupelitasoloikka, eli best mindfuck yet? Kiitettävän kokoinen ja sopivan vaikea. Musiikki on hyvää, mutta äänet ovat aika hajottavia, etenkin hyvin paljon kuultu lämänottotehoste. * Adventures of Batman & Robin, The: Esteettisesti erinomainen ja lähdemateriaaliuskollinen mätkintä, jonka pelattavuuden hiomattomuus hajotti lärvin heti ekassa, typerää kikkailua sisältävässä pomotaistelussa. * Aero the Acro-bat: Normaalin yhdentekevä eläinmaskottitasoloikka, joillain hyvillä musakappaleilla. * Aladdin: Grafiikoiltaan hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan mielikuvitukseton lisenssitasoloikka. Lyhyt ja helppo. * Arcana: Tuskallisen hidas ja graafisesti kökkö ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkaluaminen kartalla, jota ei jostain käsittämättömästä syystä voi rullata. Etenkin Hal Laboratoryn peliksi jöötiä, eli se, että tämä on lokalisoitu mutta Alcachestiä ei, on ollut jo aika sika huono valinta. * Asterix & Obelix: Melko kökkö lisenssitasoloikka, yllättäen. Erinomaiset musat ja samanaikainen kaksinpeli ovat kuitenkin isot plussat. * Axelay: Sekä pysty- että vaakatasoon rullaavia kenttiä sisältävä lentoräiskintä. Ensin mainituissa on omintakeinen muttei hyvä halkomainen kentän rullaustyyli. Esteettisesti persoonaton ja pelattavuuskin on nähtyä, sentään kolmella vapaasti vaihdettavalla aseella. * Battletoads and Double Dragon - The Ultimate Team: Hauska, monipuolinen ja sopivan haastava beat-em-up. Valitettavasti Battletoadsmainen sudden gameplay change-avaruusräiskintäkenttä on paskaa ja törkeän vaikea muuhun peliin verrattuna. * Battletoads in Battlemaniacs: Tönkkö ja mahdoton genreclusterfuck. Rollercoaster-kenttää ei pääse edes huijaamalla, joten fuck you very much, Rare. * Biker Mice from Mars: Huvittava Rock and Roll Racing-klooni. Ulkoasu ja musiikki on hyvää ja pelattavuus kunnon Mario Kart Wiitä eli just jees. * Bishoujo Wrestler Retsuden: Mielenkiintoinen, mutta japania osaamattomalle aika käsittämätön naiswrestlermanagerointipeli. * Breath of Fire: Estetiikaltaan ja juoneltaan melko mitäänsanomaton, mutta pelattavuudeltaan tavallista siedettävämpi JRPG, kiitos ainoastaan alhaisen vaikeusasteen. Hahmokasti on lukuisine fantasiaotuksineen siisti. * Breath of Fire 2: Hahmokaarti on vielä päheämpi kuin ykkösessä, mutta pelattavuus on perus SNES-JRPG:täkin enemmän perseestä kiitos sekasortoisen party-kokoonpanon ja infernaalisen vaikeusasteen. Juoni rönsyilee kaikkialle ja on kuljetukseltaan silkkaa shittiä, eikä käännöksen järkyttävä kuppaisuus juuri auta asiaa. * Chrono Trigger: Pelillisesti keskivertoa JRPG:tä hiukan parempi, mutta esteettisesti nähty, juonellisesti shaibaa sekä hahmoiltaan kuivahko. Eli ylirunkattua keskinkertaisuutta. * Claymates: Graafiselta tyyliltään ja pelattavuudeltaan hauska ja jokseenkin omintakeinen platformer. Kenttien väliset puzzleosiot taas ovat etenkin lopussa todella hajottavia. Soundtrack on ihanan söpö ja pirteä. * Contra 3: The Alien Wars: Vaihteleva ja intensiivinen, mutta vihollisen hipaisun tappavuus pilaa edelleen paljon. Top-down-osiot ovat myös hanurista. * Cool Spot: Huvittavan korni ja ihan viihdyttävä platformer. Tommy Tallaricon about ainoa hyvä soundtrack. * Deae Tonosama Appare Ichiban: Ensimmäinen koskaan pelaamani bakage. Toimiva Pocky & Rocky-klooni ja esikuvaansa onneksi helpompi. * Donald Duck in Maui Mallard: Estetiikaltaan erinomainen, pelillisesti juustoisen välttävä. Eli aika perinteinen SNES-lisenssipeli. * Donald Duck Mahou no Boushi: Alkupuolella hyvin vaihteleva, loppupuolella perinteisemmäksi jymähtävä platformer. Ihan jees, etenkin Maui Mallardiin verrattuna. * Donkey Kong Country: Hyvä, mutta epätasainen ja hieman tönkkö. Kaverin kanssa olen hinannut tämän 101 %:sti. * Donkey Kong Country 2: Erinomainen jatko-osa, joka tekee, kuten niiden pitää, eli parantaa ekan osan jokaista osa-aluetta. Muutamat loppupään kentät ovat kuitenkin todella perseestä, etenkin ripuliracetusruutu. 102 %:sti vedetty. * Donkey Kong Country 3: Tässä vaiheessa turhan tuttua juttua ja ruudusuunnittelultaan edeltäjiään köyhempi. 103 % plakkarissa. * Double Dragon V - The Shadow Falls: Jopa minun makuuni liian kusoge mättöpeli. Ja se on jo jotain. * Dragon View: Geneerinen action-roolipeli. En muista tästä paljoa mitään, vaikka joskus vähemmän nirsoina aikoinani sen läpi vedinkin. * Dragon's Lair: Pelattavuudeltaan välttävän tuikitavallinen tasoloikka, joka on siis parempi muttei läheskään yhtä hauska saati viihdyttävä kuin NES-vastineensa. * Earthbound: Yksi harvoista hyvistä JRPG:istä, lähinnä kiitos huumorin ja maailman sekä hämmästyttävän siedettävän encountersysteemin. Loppuosio on myös omaa luokkaansa. * Earthworm Jim: Olisi erinomainen peli, ellei vaikeusaste olisi mallia superrunkku. Pelin soundtrack on varmasti koomisin koskaan missä tahansa populaarikulttuurituotteessa. * Earthworm Jim 2: Ykkösosaa paljon paskempi kiitos huonomman ruutudesignin ja karseiden välikenttien. Soundtrack on myös masentavan lattea ykköseen verrattuna. * Eek! The Cat: Infernaalisen vaikea ja ohjattavuus on paskaa. Ainakin omaperäinen...vai onko? Pelattavuus on suora kopio DOS-pelistä Sleepwalker. Soundtrack on tosin upea, vaikkei jostain syystä sisällä jytäävää TV-sarjan teemabiisiä. * Emerald Dragon: Tylsä ja laimea JRPG. Premissi ja mättösysteemi ovat ihan siedettäviä, mutta muuten peli on kovin kuiva. * Famicom Bunko - Hajimari no Mori: Hauska ADV-peli nuoren japanilaispojan kesälomasta. Sydäntälämmittävä kielimuuristakin huolimatta. * Famicom Tantei Club Part II: ENHANCED REMAKE ja hyvä sellainen. Päivitys on joka osa-alueella onnistunut ja alkuperäisen tekeleen heikko sokkelo-osio on poistettu. * Final Fantasy 4: Ehkä ainoa jotenkin tyydyttävä Final Fantasy, vaikka pelattavuus on tavallisen välttävää. Juoni on aika hupaisaa potaskaa ja hahmot ovat jees, mutta mieleenpainuvinta on totta kai tekijöiden hengausalueena toimiva salamesta. * Final Fantasy 5: 3:sta otettu class-mekaniikka on mielenkiintoinen, mutta peli on kliseinen ja sieluton sekä pelattavuudeltaan vaihteeksi epävakuuttava. * Final Fantasy 6: Vakkari-JRPG ekstra-pateettisuudella. Eli yliarvostettua jöötiä. * Final Fight 2: Hidas ja täynnä ylikestäviä vihollisia eli pirun tylsä. * Final Fight 3: Ainoa oikeasti pelattava Final Fight. Tempo on nopea, hahmot jees ja estetiikka hyvää. Tästä syystä Capcom varmaan haluaakin unohtaa koko pelin olemassaolon. * Fire Emblem - Seisen no Keifu: Voisin kirjoittaa romaanin siitä, miksi tämä peli on hyvä. Ai niin, tein niin jo! Hahmot, tunnelma ja estetiikka, etenkin jumalainen soundtrack, ovat huippuluokkaa. Ennen onanoin myös juonta ja gameplayta, mutta ensin mainittu on loppujen lopuksi aika Baten Kaitossia, eli sisältää yhden huipputwistin, joka kuitenkin ratkaistaan melko epätyydyttävästi. Useimmiten vaikuttava eeppisyyskin lipsahtaa välillä paatoksen puolelle. Pelattavuus on myös todella verkkaista settiä sekä animaatioiden hitauden että alueiden valtavuuden johdosta, joten ilman turbonäpäintä ei tätä varmaan uudelleenläpäisisi edes allekirjoittanut, vaikka hahmojen paritusmekaniikka sinänsä takaa läjöittän jälleenpeluuarvoa. Lisäksi mukana on mukavasti esineitä ja kohtauksia, jotka vaativat tietyn hahmon tiettyyn kohtaan heittämistä edellä mainituilla Ranskan kokoisilla kartoilla, eli not gonna happen ilman läppäriä. Silti; tuntimäärältään luultavasti eniten takomani peli ja CelicexPatty 4ever! * Fire Emblem - Thracia 776: Fire Emblemit ovat toistaiseksi sijoittuneet samaan maailmaan vain kahden pelin ajan, ja siksi tämä Seisen no Keifun aisapari on kauheaa tuhlausta. Juoni keskittyy Seisenin tylsimpään klikkiin, monipuolinen gameplay on kustu infernaalisella vaikeudella, esoteerisyydellä ja epäreiluudella, hahmot ovat valtaosin kuivia sekä paperinohuita ja meno muutenkin todella epävaikuttavaa edelliseen osaan verrattuna. * Flintstones - The Treasure of Sierra Madrock: Mainio ja pakkaa mekaniikoillaan hieman sekoittava platformer. Ruudut ovat melko vaihtelevia ja vaikeusaste kohdallaan. Loppu on valitettavan antiklimaattinen, tosin. Hupaisaa etenkin kaksinpelillä. * Ganbare Goemon: Liian vaikea, mutta muuten erinomainen beat-em-up/platformer. Vaihtelua, minipelejä ja hämärää huumoria riittää ja soundtrack on yllättäen mahtava. "Hey, no close-ups!" * Ganbare Goemon 2: Ykkösosaa huomattavasti kuivempi, melko tavallinen 2D-platformer. Estetiikka on kuitenkin erinomainen ja robottipomomätöt siistejä. * Ganbare Goemon 3: Roolipelaamista ja platformeria sekoittava tekele. Mukavan omintakeinen kakkosen jälkeen, mutta hankala japania osaamattomalle. * Ganbare Goemon 4: Paljon hiotumpi versio 2:sta. Ruudut ovat vaihtelevia ja soundtrack yltää miltei ykkösen tasolle. Jotkut pomomätöt ovat harvinaisen hanurista, tosin. * Go Go! Ackman: Huonosti suunniteltu ja täysin eräoriginaali platformer. Pääpahiksen naurusample on kyllä mainio. * Harvest Moon: Genren luoja ja mukavan suoraviivainen, mutta hyvin pinnallinen myöhempiin osiin verrattuna. * Heisei Shin Onigashima - Kouhen/Zenpen: Kaksiosainen prequel NES-pelille. Estetiikka on ainakin hyvää, mutta ilman japanintaitoja jäävät saadut kiksit vaihteeksi vähäisiksi. * Hook: Köyhä ja hidas lisenssiplatformeri, osa kvantiljoona. * Hourai Gakuen no Bouken! - Tenkousei Scramble: Premissiltään mielenkiintoinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan perinteinen JRPG, eli tuubanjuontia. * Illusion of Gaia: Raskastunnelmainen ja pelattavuudeltaan hyvä action-RPG, mutta hieman liian vaikea ja juoneltaan aika tekotaiteellista paskaa. * Jurassic Park: Mielenkiintoinen ja koukuttava, mutta ilman läppäriä semimahdoton. Salasanan ja tallennusmahdollisuuden puuttuminen oli aikoinaan syvältä ja poikittain. * Killer Instinct: Ruma, kuiva ja varmaan ensimmäisiä comborunkkausmättöpelejä. Eli ei hyvä. * Kirby Deluxe: Massiivinen ja mainio Kirby-läjä. Salaisuuksia riittää, eri pelit ovat tarpeeksi vaihtelevia ja minipelit hauskoja. * Krusty's Super Fun House: Huonoa platformausta ja Lemmings-apinointia. Kaksi miinusta ei tee tässä tapauksessa plussaa. * Legend of Zelda - A Link to the Past: Ensimmäinen hyvä Zelda-peli. Tunnelmallinen, pitkä ja täynnä löydettävää sekä tutkittavaa. Dungeonit ja NPC-interaktio eivät kuitenkaan ole vielä kovin korkealla tasolla. * Lemmings 2 - The Tribes: Ykköstä huomattavasti parempi, kiitos runsaamman sisällön ja mielenkiintoisen klaani-mekaniikan. Kakarana jaksoin ihme kyllä vetää tämän läpi. Jokaisesta klaanista selvisi tasan se yksi sopulipiruparka. * Lion King: Taas yksi esteettiseti hieno ja pelattavuudeltaan huono Disney-tekele. * Lufia: Kuiva JRPG. Anteeksi tautologia. * Lufia 2: Kts. yllä. * Makeruna Makendou 2: Huvittavan hoopo, mutta aika kauhea 2D-mättöpeli. * Mario Paint: Monipuolinen ja viihdyttävä, mutta loppujen lopuksi aika rajoittunut multimedialaitos. Tätä oli hauska pelata joskus oikealla SNES-hiirellä. * Marvelous; Mouhitotsu no Takarajima: Melkein nimensä veroinen omintakeinen toiminta- ja pngelmanratkontapelin sekoitus. Tuotantoarvot ovat korkealla ja ympäristöissä, kohtauksissa ja kolmea eri hahmoa käyttävissä puzzleissa on melkoisesti vaihtelua. Kömpelö käyttöliittymä ja antiklimaattinen loppu kuitenkin laskevat tekeleen laatua. Varsinkin se ketuttaa, että pelin alkupuolella esitellään harvinaisen 10/10 antagonisti, jolla päädytään tekemään ei mitään. Damn shame, damn shame. Ehkä tämän takia peli onkin vielä kuopatumpi kuin keskiverto Nintendon IP; siitä mielellään näkisi silti jotain uutta, edes vaikka Smash Brossissa. * Mask, The: Aika tavallinen platformer, mutta päähenkilön laaja liikevalikoima ja ilmeikkyys tuovat peliin paljon hupia. Kenttädesign on kyllä aika köyhää. * Mega Man X: Puhkinussittua formaattia tarpeeksi uudistava Mega Man-peli. Uusi graffatyyli on aika tylsä ja audiopuoli NES-pelejä huomattavasti huonompi. Se, että tiettyjen kenttien läpäiseminen vaikuttaa muiden mestojen ominaisuuksiin on siisti elementti, joka on yllättäen poistettu jatko-osista. * Mickey Mania: Estetiikaltaan upea ja pelattavuudeltaan ihme kyllä jopa toimiva platformer. Viimeisen kentän vikan osan vaikeusastepiikki on todella järkyttävä ja kusee pelistä paljon nautintoa. SNES -versio on muutenkin aika köyhä; etenkin lataustauot ovat surkuhupaisa ominaisuus. * Mickey to Donald - Magical Adventure 3: Melko tavallinen SNES-platformer. Akun butt monkey-meininki on kyllä huvittavaa. Kaksinpeli voi olla hauskaa, mutta seurattu vain yksinpelinä because I don't know! * Monstania: Kaikin puolin täysin unohdettava TRPG. Sisältää Karl Marx-demonisointia, kaiken kukkuraksi. * Nobunaga's Ambition: Viihdyttävä, mutta pelisuunnittelultaan arveluttava strategiapeli. HYPEssä pelistä pidetty liiga oli aika huvittava. * Ogre Battle: Omaperäinen ja juoneltaan freesin olematon TRPG. Jotkin pelilliset ratkaisut ovat aika perseestä, mutta perusgameplay on hauskaa, vaikka itse pelasin peliä lähinnä istumalla lordillani beississä ja odottamalla, että viholliset juoksevat kaikki luokseni kuolemaan. Vika kenttä olikin loputtomine morsolaumoineen sitten tällä taktiikalla aika mukavaa settiä... * Panel de Pon: Nintendo ainoa hyvä puzzlepelisarja onkin todella mainio. Söpö ulkoasu peittää alleen sadistisen vaikeusasteen. Tästä syystä on peliä viihdyttävämpää pelata kaksinpelinä...paitsi vielä pelin CPU:takin pahempia "ihmisiä" vastaan. * Radical Dreamers: Chrono Triggerin kirjoittajan mielestä pelin juoni jäi kesken kiireiden takia, joten hän päätti kiireessä tehdä tämän visuaaliromaanin, jonka juoni on yhtä yhdentekevä kuin sen edeltäjässä eikä tarjoa viimeksi mainittuun mitään mielekästä lisää. Estetiikka on myös todella kengännauhamaista. Seikkailupelielementit ja menumätöt ovat hieman vähemmän nähtyjä ratkaisuja, mutteivät hyviä sellaisia. En suositte tätä edes Aikaliipaisimen faneille. * Ranma 1/2: Chougi Ranbu Hen: Siirapissa uitettu Street Fighter II-klooni, enkä puhu nyt romantiikasta. Grafiikat, musiikki ja roster ovat kaikki huonompia kuin Hard Battlessa, mutta pelattavuus sentään hieman syvällisempää. * Ranma 1/2: Chounai Gekitou Hen: Street Fighter I-mäinen mättöpeli, eli huono. Hahmot ovat kyllä jees, kiitos lisenssin. Lokalisaatio on myös aika huippuluokkaa absurdiudessaan. * Ranma 1/2; Hard Battle: Estetiikaltaan ja rosteriltaan siisti, mutta pelattavuudeltaan aivan liian yksinkertainen 2D-mättöpeli. * Return of Double Dragon: Konsolistandardeilla hyvä, mutta hieman hidas ja selvästi keskeneräinen mätkintä. * Rock and Roll Racing: Pelattavuudeltaan hyvä isometrinen ajopeli. Soundtrack on suppea, mutta korkeatasoinen. * Secret of Mana: Yksi parhaista action-RPGistä. Juoni ja hahmot ovat aika pinnallisia, mutta pelattavuus ynnä estetiikka ovat huippuluokkaa. Peli oli alun perin tarkoitettu SNES:n CD-lisälaitteelle ja siksi siitä karsittiin kuulemma paljolti kamaa. Ehkä hyvä näin, sillä peli on juuri sopivan pituinen ja mukavan tiivis. Moninpelimahdollisuus on myös siisti. * Seiken Densetsu 3: Edeltäjäänsä Secret of Manaa huomattavasti huonompi, eli liian pitkä, tylsä ja hidas. Mättösysteemi on vähemmän rikkinäinen kuin edeltäjässä, jonka takia bossit ovat aikamoista tervanjuontia ja niitä on ihan helvetisti. Estetiikka on edelleen erinomaista, kyllä. * Shadow-Run: Uniikki ja tunnelmallinen ynnä kryptinen sekä hiomaton. Kannattaa kokea kerran, mutta se on ihan tarpeeksi. Soundtrack on raskas ja mahtava. * Shin Megami Tensei: Pelattavuudeltaan suht omaperäinen, mutta arkaainen ja huono JRPG. Hyvä tunnelma, mielenkiintoinen juoni, helposti rikottava taistelusysteemi ja etenkin random encounterit poistava loitsu auttavat jaksamaan loppuun. Omien mörköjen tekeminen ja vihollisten värvääminen on myös siistiä. * Shin Megami Tensei II: Täysin lattea jatko-osa. Pelattavuutta on parannettu marginaalisesti, mutta premissi, tunnelma ja hahmot ovat pelkkää paskaa. * Shin Nekketsu Kouha - Kunio-tachi no Banka: Erinomainen beat-em-up ja mielenkiintoisesti suoraa jatkoa Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kunille. Hahmojen movesetit ovat laajoja ja ympäristöt monipuolisia. Graffatyyli on hieman omituinen, mutta toimiva. Ehkä hieman liian pitkä, muttei onneksi sisällä liikaa filleriä, ehkä pyöräilykohtauksia lukuun ottamatta. * Shodai Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kun: Köyhempi River City Ransom, eli ihan hyvä peli. Expisysteemi on perinteisempi eli hieman nihkeä ja liikkuminen rajoitetumpaa kuin NES-vastineessa, mutta ihan hauskaa settiä tästäkin saa irti, etenkin kaksinpelillä. * Sim City: Ihan hyvä porttaustyö ja viihdyttävä peli, muttei jaksa innostaa kovin kauaa, jolloin perinteinen kaikkien onnettomuusikonien sytyttäminen koittaa. * Soul Blazer: Hyvä action-RPG, jonka pelialueiden uudelleenrakennusmekaniikka on todella siisti. Pelattavuus on aika perinteistä, mutta toimivaa ja melko olematon juonikin tarjoaa pari hienoa hetkeä. * Star Fox 2: Graffoja lukuun ottamatta hieno, omaperäinen semitaktinen avaruusräiskintä, muttei mikään Lylat Wars. * Star Ocean: Periaatteessa ihan siisti, tavallista JRPG:tä hieman koukuttavampi kokemus, mutta melkoisen juosten kusten juoneltaan etenevä. Lyhyt, mutta melko uudelleenpelattava. Tosin lopun paskuus ei kannusta useampaan läpivetoon. * Stunt Racer FX: Melko köyhä ajopeli, mutta autot ovat sentään söpöjä. * Super Adventure Island: NES-pelejä paljon kiihottavampi, lähinnä kiitos hyvän estetiikan. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin nähtyä ja laakivainailu hajottaa. * Super Adventure Island II: Kuivaa tasoloikkailua, jota Metroid-elementit eivät pelasta. * Super Bomberman 5 Gold Cartridge: Sarjalle perinteisen hyvä moninpeli lukuisilla optioneilla. Yksinpeli on myös tavallisen epävakuuttava. * Super Mario All-stars: Kova kokoelma huippuplatformereita mukavilla uudistuksilla, kuten seivausmahdollisuudella. Lost Levels on tosin ripulia ja päivitetyt musiikit eivät yhtä charmikkaita kuin alkuperäiset. * Super Mario RPG: "What's with these folks?" Hauska ja mukavan kasuaali RPG, ilman random encountereita! Grafiikat ovat omintakeisia ja hyviä sekä soundtrack korkealaatuinen, mutta missablet ja jotkin dungeonit ovat aika shaibaa. Etenkin pelin finaalimestan kuivuus jättää huonon jälkimaun. * Super Mario World: Yksi parhaista 2D-platformereista, joka on vanhentunut melko hyvin. Massiivinen, monipuolinen, uraa uurtava ja puhki nussittu. 100 % läpäisty. * Super Punch-Out: Pelattavuudeltaan parempi kuin NES-versio, muttei aivan yhtä huvittava. Arcademaiset mättömekaniikat ovat kyllä parempia kuin 8-bittisen version esoteerisyys. * Super Scope 6: Epätasainen, mutta melko omintakeinen light gun-minipelikokoelma. Myyräntappopeli on parasta. * Super Variable Geo: Köyhä ja karsittu PC-98-portti eli turhuutta. * Tactics Ogre: Poliittisuudessaan mukavasti keskiverrosta fantsuhötöstä juoneltaan erottuva eikä pelattavuudeltaankaan hassumpi tekele. Sarjaa riivaavia käyttäepäystävällisiä ratkaisuja kyllä riittää, mutta muuten meno on koukuttavaa kiitos korkean kustomisaation ja läpimurtavan estetiikan. * Tales of Phantasia: Mättösysteemiltään siisti, mutta muuten normipaska JRPG. Dhaos on säälittävän epäonnistuneessa mukamoniulottovuuksissaan yksi köyhimmistä videopelipahiksista ever. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4 - Turtles in Time: Kovempi kuin arcadeversio, kiitos lukuisten lisäysten, etunenässä Rocksteadyn ja Bepopin. Lyhyt, mutta nopea ja intensiivinen. Pomomätöt varsinkin ovat viihdyttäviä. Tosin sisältää vain kaksinpelin, eli voittavaa alustaa ei ole... * Terranigma: Sisarpelejään Illusion of Gaiaa ja Soul Blazeria huomattavasti rönsyilevämpi ja vielä pseudofilosofisoivampi tekele. Pelattavuus on edeltäjiä köyhempää ja grindaus pakollista. Suht perseestä, siis. * Theme Park: Köyhä ja rikkinäinen portti. Ala-astekaverini (joka ei ollut oikea sellainen) takia ostin tämän aikoinaan Super Metroidin sijaan. Never gonna live it down. * Time Cop: Pelillisesti surkea, mutta äänimaailmaltaan harvinaisen hieno. Loppu on myös aika tyydyttävä. * Tin Star: Siisti, persoonallinen ja omaperäinen on-rail-shooter. Tämän peli pitäisi elvyyttää Smash Bros:ssa tai vastaavassa. * Tiny Toons Adventures - Buster Busts Loose!: Vain lisenssiplatformerpeli, mutta harvinaisen erinomainen sellainen. Juoksumekaniikka tarjoaa etenkin paljon hupia. * TMNT Tournament Fighters: Passeli, mutta ideaköyhä 2D-mättöpeli. Ja miksi yhdenkään version rosterissa ei ole tiettyä sarvikuonoa ja villisikaa?! * Tokimeki Memorial: Treffisimulaattorin keulakuva, ja syystä. SNES-versio on köyhä CD-versioihin verrattuna, mutta musiikit ovat tässä versiossa huomattavasti paremmat, mikä passaa hyvin massiivisen soundtrackin kera. Pelattavuus itsessään on genrelle perinteistä menuonanointia, mutta pommimekaniikka tuo herutukseen hyvää lisähaastetta ja siistit sankarittaret kiihottavat suuresti. * Toy Story: Mukavasti vaihtelua ja sopivasti haastetta sisältävä lisenssiplatformer. Ohjaus on valitettavasti aika tönkköä pelimoodista riippumatta. * Uniracers: Omintakeinen, mutta vaikeasti kontrolloitava ja ajoittain epäselvä vs-rallipeli. Not cool enough-feature on aika lapsellinen lisäys, ironista kyllä. * WeaponLord: Mukavan lihaksikkaita naisia, vaikeita kontrolleita ja yltiöflegmaattisuutta sisältävä miltei-kusoge-mättöpeli. * Wonder Project J - Kikai no Shounen Pino: Äärimmäisen omaperäinen ja hurmaava, mutta ajoittain hyvin hämmentävä kasvatussimulaattori/seikkailupeli. True ending on hupaisasti/masentavasti aika jöötiä normaaliin verrattuna. * Zombies Ate My Neighbors: Taas näitä tapauksia, eli olisi ihan hirveän hieno peli ilman typerää naapurimekaniikkaa ja muutenkin aivan liian kaakkoon väännettyä vaikeusastenuppia. Nyt vain passeli ajanviete noin kahdeksan ensimmäisen ruudun ajan.